1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tensioner for tensioning a belt of a power transmission belt drive system. More particularly, it relates to a tensioner having arcuate movement and a strut as the biasing or bias-modifying member. Specifically, this invention relates to a tensioner having a geometry that reduces imbalances across a pivot at the center of the arcuate movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power transmission belt tensioners used in conjunction with power transmission accessory belt drive systems for internal combustion engines are known with pulley movements that are arcuate and include a strut for biasing or modifying the bias of the pulley which rests against the belt and thus controls tension of the belt drive of the system. Commonly, the pulley, the pivot about which the body of the tensioner rotates in operation and the attachment point of the strut are all coplanar. An example of this coplanar arrangement can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,420, to Meckstroth, et al.
However, certain geometries of power transmission accessory belt systems do not lend themselves to this coplanar configuration. When such a geometry is present and it is desired to use a tensioner employing a strut, it becomes necessary to laterally offset the pulley in relation to the pivot to provide the needed clearances. An example where the pulley is offset in this manner can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,664, to Schmid. It can be seen in the '664 patent that the plane at the center of rotation of the pulley, or the plane that bisects the pulley, is offset from the plane of rotation at the center of the pivot bearing. Still, the attachment point for the strut remains substantially in the plane at the center of rotation of the pivot bearing. It is readily apparent that, when the subject tensioner is placed into operation, the forces acting upon the tensioner by the belt and the strut give rise to an unbalanced load across the pivot bearing. This would be true whether the strut is providing the biasing force for the tensioner or only modifying the biasing force through damping. An unbalanced load causes parasitic torque, which tends to force the pivot shaft to axially misalign with the bearing. Such parasitic torque in combination with normal rotational movement tends to cause uneven wear in bearings. If uneven wear is allowed to progress, a bearing will exhibit undesirable properties such a looseness, noise, misalignment, and failure.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an arcuate movement tensioner utilizing the beneficial properties of a strut biasing member and offset to accommodate certain power transmission accessory belt drive system geometries that operates without substantial parasitic torque for improved bearing life properties.